Life Is Like A Boat
by Dance Sode no Shirayuki
Summary: Oneshot by Rukia. In which, Sasuke discovers, that emotions are more complex then he thought, and are the key to life and death. Contains LEMON


Hey, it's Rukia. Just a random oneshot. SasuSaku.

Yeah, Ichigo's in NSW with Rukia right now, so he decided to give me an idea for a story, and this is the result. Ichigo hasn't read it yet, but he will.

Title: Life Is Like A Boat  
Summary: In which, Sasuke discovers, that emotions are more complex then he thought, and are the key to life and death.  
Rating: M (IT'S A LEMON!! MY FIRST ONE)

Also a bit of a songfic, focusing on songs by Lady Gaga.

Note: This fic lists emotions Sasuke has felt while he has known Sakura.

Note: The date this fic starts when Sasuke returns is January the 16th, 2010.

* * *

_**That boy is a monster / M-m-m-monster (Could I love him?)**  
__**{Monster}**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Longing**

= noun.

strong, persistent desire or craving, esp. for something unattainable or distant

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When he returned to Konoha, unarmed except for his katana, Uchiha Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that he would be punished severely for his crimes toward the Village. In fact, he honestly thought that he deserved every glare and hateful word towards himself from the village. Ignoring them all the same, he made his way towards the Hokage tower.

As he knocked on the doors to the Hokage's office, he heard a female voice screaming profanities at, what he surmised, another person in the room with her.

"IDIOT !! Get your own sake!! That's mine!!" the female voice screeched.

Sasuke decided that they had not heard him, and knocked again.

"Shizune!! Door!!" the voice screeched again.

So Tsunade was still the Hokage, eh?

A black-haired woman opened the door. Sasuke immediately recognized her to be Shizune.

Shizune and someone else in the room gasped, and then drew out a few senbon to throw at the former missing-nin. Sasuke pulled out his katana and the senbon hit the metal lightly before falling to the ground. Sasuke then placed his sword back in its sheath, and walked over to the Hokage's desk. A kunai was thrown at his head, but with a flick of his wrist, he caught it and threw it back at the owner.

"SASUKE-TEME!!" the other occupant in the room yelled.

Sasuke's right eye twitched; he knew that voice _anywhere._

"Hn. Dobe" he replied.

Naruto growled.

"What is your business here, Uchiha Sasuke?" the Godiame Hokage asked calmly, while keeping her poker face on.

"I'm asking for permission to return to Konoha" he asked, emotionless mask on his face.

"Are you now? You honestly think the elders and I are going to let you back in so easily? Because if you do, boy, you've got something coming" she sneered.

"I'm expecting the punishment for leaving Konoha, but I need to tell you why I planned to attack Konoha and why I killed Danzo" he replied.

Tsunade decided to keep her mouth shut and listen. This was obviously important.

"After training with him for 3 years, I saw that I was stronger than him. He threatened to take over my body, so I absorbed him and his power. I assembled a team to help me find my brother, but while I was searching for him I killed an Akatsuki member, Deidara. Or rather, he killed himself while trying to kill me. Afterwards, I found my brother, and killed him. After that fight, I met up with another Akatsuki member, Uchiha Madara. He explained to me that Itachi had been a spy for Konoha. Konoha believed that the whole Uchiha clan was responsible for setting the Nine Tailed Fox on Konoha, and I found out later that Madara was responsible for that. But as Konoha did not know this, the elders Koharu, Homura and Danzo ordered Itachi to slaughter the entire Uchiha clan. Because of that, I was convinced that Konoha was the reason that my clan was killed, so I sought the elders out to kill them. I killed Danzo and one of my teammates was left incapacitated. A few weeks ago, however, I discovered that Madara was behind the massacre as well, so I decided to head to Konoha to legally bring justice" Sasuke said.

Tsunade was stunned beyond belief. The elders were the cause of the Uchiha massacre?

'_Those bastards!' _

"Well, in that case, Koharu and Homura will have to be executed. The laws have changed. They should have considered their options better. Anyway, meet me here tomorrow, Uchiha. We'll discuss you're punishment with the rest of the elders" Tsunade replied.

Sasuke nodded once, and made to leave the office.

"By the way, if it's any consulation, I would have done the same thing if I were you. Those old bastards deserve their punishment" Tsunade said.

Sasuke stopped for a moment, then walked out the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As he walked through the streets of Konoha, Sasuke racked his brain as to why he returned to Konoha.

'_Something …. I guess I came back for justice, but something's been drawing me here. For the last four years something else I seem to long for has been drawing me back here'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He got sentenced to death. The elders and Tsunade didn't want it to happen, but they had no choice. The Raikage demanded it happen, and so did the Mizukage and Tsuchikage. The Kazekage, like Tsunade was against it, saying that if he himself could change from a monster to the Kazekage, then so could Uchiha Sasuke. Even if he hated Sasuke for personal reasons, he wasn't going to let his judgment cloud his decisions.

But it was all in vain. He was to be executed 2 days from now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto ran into Tsunade's office.

"TSUNADE!! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DIE?! HE RETURNED, AND NOW HE HAS TO DIE?! DID YOU EVEN ASK TO LET HIM OFF?!" the blonde-haired boy screamed.

"I did, Naruto. The other kages –" Tsunade started.

"SCREW THE OTHER KAGES!!" Naruto replied.

"Listen, you idiot, the elders had to think of Konoha as well. The safety of the people. Not just you and the other shinobi. Men. Women. Children. All of them depend on us for safety. I need the elders to help make the decisions as well, Naruto. I'm sorry, but the choice has been made. I'm very sorry" she said sadly.

Naruto looked down at the ground sadly. He exited the Hokage's office.

'_Poor kid. He has to see his best friend die. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Wait ….. Sakura!! Oh Kami, the poor girl must be so upset. I'll have to talk to her.'_

But Tsunade never did, as she didn't know what to say.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke was going to die today. He would've been calm about it, but he was convinced that he wasn't going to where his parents were.

'_Definitely not', _he mused, _'they aren't monsters like me._'. He would be with the rest of the people who had done terrible things during their lives, incidental or not.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He had the rope around his neck. All he had to do was step off the chair, and his life would cease.

The Hokage was forced to watch this, sadness evident in her eyes. The Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage were also there. Gaara, however, refused to meet Sasuke's eyes, but Sasuke was sure it wasn't out of fear of being tortured with Tsukuyomi.

He was on the edge of the chair, then ……

Whoosh!

A kunai whizzed over his head and cut the rope.

Reflexively (A/N – Ichigo: Is that a word?), Sasuke jumped down from the chair and drew out his katana, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to die.

Naruto appeared out of nowhere next to Gaara.

"Hey teme. Sorry, but you're not gonna die yet" Naruto said then grinned.

'_He just never gives up'_ Sasuke, Tsunade and Gaara thought in unison.

"Nice shot with the kunai, Naruto. Didn't know you were practicing with them" Tsunade commented.

"What? No, I didn't throw that, Baa-chan" Naruto replied.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows for a second, and then smirked.

"I thought you were out training with Hinata" Tsunade said.

And next to Tsunade appeared no other than Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"I was, but then she decided to go find Naruto, so I figured I should save Sasuke's life" Sakura replied.

The Raikage grunted. "Get this annoying little weakling out of here and kill the Uchiha, Tsunade" he said angrily.

Sakura glared at the Raikage, and then made a few handsigns.

"Chakra Scalpel!" she said, and ran with surprisingly lightning speed at the Raikage.

He dodged, but that gave Sakura a chance to hit his right thigh and back. The Raikage groaned in pain.

Sasuke inwardly marveled at her ability to take down the Raikage so easily. Even Sasuke himself had trouble injuring him when he fought him at the Kage Summit.

"Don't underestimate a Konoha Jonin. I didn't come here to fight. I want to talk to all of you" Sakura said calmly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After what had felt like an hour, Sakura had finished talking with the Kages.

"Change of plans. The Kages have decided that Uchiha will be put under house arrest with Sakura Haruno of Team Kakashi, and will be on probation for 1 year" the Kazekage announced.

Naruto and Tsunade sighed in relief.

Sakura removed the chakra-binding rope around Sasuke's neck. At the same time, her hands were shaking. He knew that it was out of fear. After he had tried to kill her in the past (_'when I was possessed by hatred'_, he thought), he couldn't blame her. But he was sure he wouldn't be able to try to kill anyone in cold blood now. He was a changed man, he cut himself off from hatred and looked to the future.

"I'm ……. sorry" he mumbled, hoping she would hear it correctly.

She did.

She gave him one of her breathtaking smiles, and said "You're already forgiven".

She headed towards the Hokage tower with the Kages and Naruto.

She stopped and turned to him and said while smiling,

"See ya 'round, Sasuke-kun".

It was then that Sasuke knew that she, Haruno Sakura, was that person who was drawing him back to Konoha.

* * *

_**I can't believe what you said to me / You've left me speechless so speechless**  
__**{Speechless}**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Envy**

= noun.

A feeling of discontent or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions, ect.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke had discovered that, after living in Sakura's home for 3 months, that she didn't associate with her family very often. In fact, the only time she ever did say something about them, she would end the conversation immediately. She said that they liked their own space, and she felt like she was a nuisance to them.

So, Sasuke was rather curious about her actions when she started to go to the Yamanaka flower shop more often. She had said it was for her parents, but it wasn't their birthdays, she had assured him that, but why would you buy your parents flowers for only one month?

And they were all the same flower as well. Irises.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, after trying to interrogate Sakura on the matter many times, decided to ask Naruto about Sakura's flowers-for-her-parents obsession.

"Hey, dobe, does Sakura always give her parents flowers all month at this time of year?" he asked the blonde, who was eating ramen eagerly.

"Well, yeah, it's the anniversary of their deaths. It's kind of a tradition for her" Naruto replied.

Sasuke was surprised.

"Her parents are dead?" he asked.

"Yeah. Got killed on an ANBU mission when she was 11. It was weird. Her parents were divorced, but they sought out her mother who was in Mist and killed them both together. Sakura-chan didn't talk to me or anyone else for that matter for weeks. We thought she'd become a recluse." Naruto replied.

Sasuke felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

'_I said that she didn't know what being alone felt like, yet she's been alone all this time? What a bastard I was to her!'_

"Yeah, she was really torn up about it. But she never talks about it though. It's like she can't. That they would be ashamed of her for talking about it" Naruto said, then continued his ramen.

"No." Kakashi joined the conversation.

"What?" Naruto said, surprised.

"She told Tsunade. That's about it. If you want to know, ask Tsunade" Kakashi said to Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke did ask Tsunade. She didn't want to tell him, but realized that he would probably interrogate it out of Sakura and upset her in the process. So, Tsunade told him herself.

Sasuke found out that she was abused, along with her mother. Her father was a mean drunk, and even if he wasn't drunk, he would constantly insult her and call her a failure for a ninja. He would threaten her that if she ever told anyone about what he did, he would kill her mother and her. Her mother got the same treatment.

But one day, when she was 8, her mother escaped. Sakura was at the Academy, and came home to no one to comfort her from the bullying she received from people because of her forehead. Sakura's mother had escaped to Mist; not once did she even try to contact her daughter.

She left Sakura alone, with her abusive husband. Sakura had to cope with bullies, school and her home life. Her father one day stabbed her in the leg, which was why she always wore shorts and skirts; to hide the scars.

When her parents died, she was convinced it was her fault. She started to slit her wrists, the back of her neck and her ankles.

Sasuke was shocked. When he met her, he thought she was just a fangirl, knowing nothing about him and the pain he had to suffer.

But now, as he thought about it, she had become Team 7's rock. She, even through the toughest of times, kept hope. She cared for Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, even though she had her own problems. She became friends with Naruto, fell in love with Sasuke, and developed a father-daughter relationship, seeing as she didn't really have one with her real father.

And right to the end, she still cared about Naruto, the knucklehead always making her mad; Kakashi, the porn-obsessed pervert; and Sasuke, the boy who _seemed_ to not give a rat's ass about her.

He needed to talk to Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He ran all the way back to her house, ran into the kitchen where she was reading an anmitsu recipe, and hugged her.

Sakura was bewildered. Uchiha Sasuke was hugging her. Why, she did not know.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" she stuttered.

"….. Tsunade told me about your parents" he replied.

Sakura gasped.

"P-please d-don't tell a-anyone. It's m-my fault they're d-dead" she stuttered.

"How was it your fault? You were too young. No one could have prevented it. Stop blaming yourself" Sasuke told her.

_(He should follow his own advice)_

"O-okay" she said, believing him.

'_Thank you, Sasuke-kun'._

* * *

_**She's not broken / She's just a baby**  
__**{Alejandro}**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pain**

= noun.

mental, emotional or physical suffering or torment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke had realized too late that you always want what you can't have.

He had known, of course, since he first talked to Sakura, that she was dating the Kazekage.

And, after some consideration, he had to say he didn't blame Gaara for wanting to be with Sakura. She wasn't perfect, but to Sasuke she was.

Her beautiful smiles (which, he noticed, she only gave him, not the Kazekage), her hair colour (it only suited her, no one else), her calm personality around him and their teammates, her determination to keep the people around her safe. All of that was something that amazed Sasuke.

No wonder Gaara went for her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

That bastard cheated on her

The so-fucking-called "Great Kazekage of Suna" was having an affair with another woman behind Sakura's back.

It was his own student, Matsuri, nonetheless.

Sasuke just didn't get it. What did Sakura do? She was perfect in every aspect of the word, yet he goes off and dates another woman behind her back? What part of that is understandable?!

And the bastard just called her after Sakura found out from Temari, who got sick of her youngest brother using her best friend, and said that it wouldn't work out between them!

WHAT AN ASSHOLE!

Sasuke just wanted to go over to Suna and punch the fuck out of the Kazekage, but he thought that Sakura would need him more.

He rushed over to her house. He found her in her bathroom, crying.

This was the first time he had seen her cry in 5 years.

He held her close to him, and passed her some tissues.

"W-why d-does everyone I care about l-leave me? F-first it was my m-mother, t-then y-you, n-now G-Gaara. Is there s-something wrong with m-me?" Sakura chocked out in between sobs.

"No, of course not. He doesn't deserve you. Nor did you mother or me. He's not worth it" he said to her.

She mumbled something but he didn't hear it.

"Sorry?" he said.

"B-but y-you're w-worth it. Y-you always h-have b-been" she said shyly.

He looked into her eyes, and saw adoration, trust, hope, and something he had wanted to see in her eyes for so long, love.

"I-I still love you, Sasuke-kun" she said, then looked at the bathroom floor.

He brought his lips to hers, then held her tighter to him and said "Thank you".

* * *

_**A superwoman chick / You know that I am**  
__**{Paper Gangsta}**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pride**

= noun.

A high or inordinate opinion of one's own dignity, importance, merit, or superiority, whether as cherished in the mind or as displayed in bearing, conduct, ect.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Today was their wedding day.

He had proposed to her 9 months into his probation and now, 10 months later, here they were.

Sasuke had proposed to her at the Ichiraku ramen stand. It may have not seemed romantic, but to Sakura, it meant the world to her.

Sasuke was very glad she said yes. He was so nervous when he proposed, he thought that he would combust if she said no.

_(But even if she did, he would have accepted her decision)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke had asked Naruto to be the best man. It was only fitting, as he was his best friends. Shikamaru, Neji and Sai were the groomsmen.

Sasuke was wearing a black kimono with the Uchiha crest emblazoned on his back.

Sakura's matron of honour was Hinata, and her bridesmaids were Temari, Tenten and Ino.

Sakura was wearing a red and white kimono made of silk, with the Haruno crest on her back and shoulders.

Kakashi was the man to walk Sakura down the isle, and when Sasuke saw her, he thought one thing,

'_So beautiful …..yep, I definitely don't deserve her. Stubborn bastard I am'._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As Tsunade pronounced them Man and Wife, Sakura started crying. Sasuke was worried for a moment, but Sakura assured him she was crying tears of happiness. He kissed her and picked her up Bridal Style and they headed to the Land of Tea for their honeymoon.

'_She's mine ...… finally ...….. I swear on my life to protect her with everything I have. Wait. All I need is her. Who needs possessions when you're with the one you love?'_

She is his. And he is hers. And he'd be damned if he'd let someone take her away from him.

* * *

_**I'm so starstruck / Baby 'cause you blow my heart up**  
__**{Starstruck}**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lust**

= noun.

Intense sexual desire or appetite.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They were nervous.

Sakura especially. Sasuke, not so much, even though he, like her, had never done this kind of act before.

They had been married for a month, but they hadn't consummated their relationship. Sakura didn't know how to talk about the subject, and honestly, she was afraid.

Even though he had married her, she couldn't help but wonder if all she was good for to him was sex and after he was finished with her, he would ditch her and go find a prettier woman to fall in love with, leaving her heartbroken again.

Sakura was very scared of that thought, which was why she was scared to bring up the topic.

So, because she wasn't bringing up the subject, Sasuke decided to subtly ask her if she would like them to consummate their marriage.

Sasuke sure as hell wanted her. He didn't marry her just for her looks, but albeit to what Sakura thinks about herself, Sasuke thought of her as the most beautiful woman he had met in his life. She reminded him somewhat of his mother, except Sakura was more beautiful than her, he had to admit.

Sakura blushed furiously when Sasuke asked her the question. Sure, she did, but what if ……

Oh, screw it. She loved him, and if she was going to give anyone her virginity, it would be him. And he was giving her his as well, so that kind of helped.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke was so gentle with her. He placed her on the bed gently, then climbed on top of her and started kissing her. His lips went from her lips, to her neck and then to her collarbone.

"Sa-su-ke-kun" Sakura breathed.

He pulled himself off of her for a moment to take his haori off, then sneaked his hands up her shirt, touching the silky smooth and soft skin of her stomach.

"You're skin's so soft" he groaned out, voice evident of the strain of trying to keep his self-control.

Sakura ran her hands up his chest, touching the muscles and moaning when he bit down on her neck, marking her.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt, and she lifted herself off of the bed for a moment while he pulled off her top. Sakura tensed, and immediately covered her bra-clad chest with her arm in order to stop his view of her chest. Sasuke looked at her curiously for a moment, then said "Don't. You're beautiful".

At his words, she blushed calmed down and Sasuke pulled her arms away from her chest. Sakura always complained of being flat-chested, but, according to him anyway, her bust size was perfect.

She pulled down his pants, leaving him in black boxers. She blushed and looked away when she saw his obvious excitement pressing against the fabric of his boxers.

He slowly took off her skirt, then shorts, but left her underwear on as he started to kiss her shoulders and neck again.

Sasuke moved his hands under her back, and then started to massage her back gently, shifting to get closer to her, while the front of his boxers pushed against her core gently. They both moaned from the contact.

He moved his hands up to her upper back, trying to undo the clasp to her black lace bra. He finally clasped it, dragging it off her shoulders and throwing it somewhere else in their bedroom.

Sakura knew what he was about to see and covered her chest with her arms again. Sasuke noticed this, and kissed her collarbone, slowly removing her arms from her chest. She trembled a bit and closed her eyes, afraid that he would call her ugly, like those childhood bullies did.

Even though she couldn't see him with her eyes shut, she could basically feel his eyes on her breasts, and turned red.

'_Damnit. This is so unfair. I have more parts then he does!'_

Sasuke could see her trembling, and decided to comfort her.

He rubbed her forearms gently, indulging himself in the feel of her skin.

He leaned up next to her ear and said "It's ok. You are so beautiful. Calm down" he said, then leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth.

Sakura opened her eyes immediately and gasped. He bit down on it, then licked all the way up to her lips, making her moan, while palming her left breast.

Sakura started to moan louder, and as he continued his attack on her breasts, she felt her underwear beginning to get wet.

_'….The hell?! …… Don't fucking tell me I have my period!"_

Sakura discarded that thought when she felt Sasuke's push his hips into hers, leaning the tip of his shaft into her underwear.

He groaned, feeling the intense heat from her core on his shaft. Sakura moaned a lot louder this time, which gave Sasuke a new idea.

'_Make her scream so loud the neighbours will complain'_

Which would be possible, the honeymoon suite they were currently occupying had about 20 guests here, including Sasuke and Sakura, out of 80 rooms, so it wouldn't be impossible.

Deciding to tease her, Sasuke shifted so that his whole body was between her legs, and he leaned over and left a trail of kisses from her left inner thigh to her ankle, and then he moved towards her again and bit the hem of Sakura's underwear with his teeth. He pulled them down slowly, hearing her moan louder from his erotic action.

He then climbed back up her body, and then he moved the bedsheets so that they covered her and him, as it was a bit chilly tonight.

Sakura moved her hands down to discover what was dripping out of her core, but she accidentally touched the ultra-sensitive tip of Sasuke's shaft, making him groan.

Sakura decided to be bold, and quickly pulled off his boxers. She blushed and looked away from him. He noticed and smirked.

'_Now how the hell is that going to fit inside of me? Oh well. I'll just leave him to find out.'_

Resisting the urge to just take her now, Sasuke trailed his hand towards her core. Sakura gasped at the contact, then moaned as he touched her clit with his index finger.

He ran his fingers down to her entrance while still applying pressure to her clit with his thumb. He smirked, then pushed his index finger into her entrance, feeling the woman's slick, tight, wet and hot insides squeezing his finger.

Sakura would have screamed at that, but she wasn't distracted enough yet. So, she let out a loud moan.

Well, that wasn't good enough, he wanted her to scream.

So Sasuke started to move his finger inside of her. Her inner muscles clenched his finger tighter, so he added a second finger, which was a bit difficult, considering she was like a vice-grip around his intruding digits.

He added a third finger after a while, not putting anymore in incase it caused her pain, but only using three would hopefully get her wet enough so that he could give her the least amount of pain as possible when he took her virginity.

She was squeezing him really tight now, it was good that she was wet enough, otherwise it would be impossible for him to push his fingers inside of her.

Then, he heard her scream his name out loud, and her inner muscles clamp down really really tightly. He removed his fingers from her and watched as she came down from her orgasmic high, panting loudly, while he licked his fingers.

"W-what is that?" Sakura asked.

"This? It's your cum. Very tasty" he replied. Her eyes widened.

But now it was her turn to call the shots.

Sakura lifted herself up and flipped him onto his back, and then lightly grabbed his shaft and started to massage it with both hands, seeing as how she wasn't able to put one of her hands around it. Sasuke groaned at the friction of her hands on his shaft, and reached up and bit her nipples. Sakura moaned at his actions, and massaged his shaft with a bit more pressure.

He started to bite at her neck again, and while he pumped him, he started to madly French-kissed her, while his roaming hands went to her breasts and gently rubbed the soft skin.

After a few more minutes of touching, Sakura begin to sensually rub his shaft gently for a few moments, and then she heard him groan out her name and he came onto her hands. He flipped her over again onto the bed when he recovered from his orgasm, and put his hands on either side of her head.

Sakura didn't know why he did this until she felt his hard erection pressing against her entrance. They moaned at the contact, this was so much better to when they had clothes on.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this? I'll stop if you want me to" Sasuke said, but Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, the tip of his shaft pushing into her, and she just about nearly died from that contact.

"No, don't stop, I'll be fine" she reassured him.

"Ok. This will hurt a bit" he said cautiously.

He started to move himself slowly, pushing himself inside her, immediately feeling her wet, tight and slick insides squeezing him reflexively. That alone nearly made him come inside of her.

He stopped when she moaned in pain, telling him to stop, to let her adjust. Which concerned her a bit, he wasn't even halfway inside of her, but she felt that she couldn't take any more of him in.

She didn't feel so much pain after a minute, so she moved her hips a bit, giving him a signal to keep moving.

Sasuke started to go deeper again, and when he was halfway in, he felt a small barrier inside of her. Thinking it would probably cause her the least pain from other methods, the pushed deeper quickly, breaking the barrier in one push.

Sakura felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Tears of pain were streaming down her face, and Sasuke looked down and instantly regretted it.

Blood was pouring out of her core. The only thing stopping it was his shaft blocking the blood from pouring out. He kissed her face gently, nuzzling his face into her neck. "I'll stop if you want me to" he said, not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

"No, I'll be fine, just give me a moment" she whispered. Then after a few minutes, she moved her hips again, telling him to move. He decided that it was a good idea if he didn't go deeper for a while, so he pulled out of her and thrust back in gently, repeating the process again for a few minutes.

After feeling her inner muscles cease squeezing so tightly, he started to push in deeper. He looked at her face, and found her with her eyes closed and mouth open, moaning his name at every thrust he made.

"Aahh, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura moaned.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What happens if you, aahh, go faster?"

He smirked. "You won't tell me to stop anymore, _Sakura-chan_"

He picked up his pace, and found her to enjoy it greatly. She was really loud with her moaning now, and she was even pushing her hips up to meet his every thrust.

"Aahh, harder, deeper!!"

He obeyed her command, moving harder and deeper into her. He found, on a particularly deep thrust, that there was a small spot inside of her that was seemed to be extra-sensitive, every time he pushed into it her body would writhe and shake, and she would moan his name.

Her inner muscles weren't as tight as they used to be, he found out as he lifted her from the bed with him still inside her, and pushed her against the side of one of the chest of drawers in the bedroom. Her legs wrapped around his waist, he pinned her to the chest of drawers, and started pushing into her as hard, fast and deep as he could, her moaning his name in ecstasy now, with every movement . He pushed her up higher against the drawers, trying to find a position to get deeper inside of her. He dropped her onto his erection, all the way to the hilt of his shaft, feeling himself push against a small muscle located very deep inside of her, which made her cry out loud in pleasure, and which confused him, isn't the cervix supposed to be dilated 10 centimetres? Or was that in childbirth?

Nevermind, he thought as her insides started to squeeze around him again. The friction of her insides rubbing against his shaft, skin against slick, hot, tight muscle started to drive the couple insane, making them more eager to reach their climaxes.

With a few more thrusts, Sakura felt a pleasurable jolt go through her body, she could only see a white light, and she came, screaming his name at the top of her lungs "SASUKE-KUN!!"

As he felt her insides squeeze more tightly than he even felt before, Sasuke pushed himself as deep as could inside her, and came inside her warm body.

The two lovers took a minute or two to come down from their high, then Sasuke pulled out of her core and picked her up and walked over to their bed. He slipped Sakura under the covers, and laid down next to her. He kissed her temple, and put his arm around her while she put her head on his chest.

"That ….. was …… amazing" Sakura panted, still exhausted.

"Yeah …. it was, wasn't it?" he replied.

Sakura and Sasuke closed their eyes. Sakura whispered "I love you".

Sakura's last thought as she drifted off to sleep was,

'_Damn, I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow…'_

* * *

_**Stop callin' stop callin' / I don't wanna talk anymore**  
__**{Telephone}**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annoyance**

= noun.

A person or thing that annoys; nuisance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ever since he met her, Uchiha Sasuke has found Sakura annoying.

When he first met her, he found her annoying because of her infatuation with him, which upset him a bit because of the fact that she knew nothing about him or the pain that he felt.

_(At least, that's what he thought)_

After getting to know her, he found the real Sakura, the one who looked after people, who cared for them, and they in turn, cared for her. It's pretty hard not to like her, the way she acts just screams a kind, caring person, who saw no wrong in the people around her. At that point of time, Sakura started to fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke. The boy she thought was the local bad boy with an attitude problem was actually the lonely and suffering Sasuke.

That was when he started to find her really annoying. She was growing on him. He could do no wrong in her eyes, even as he refused her dates and trampled over her heart of glass many times.

And when he left Konoha. He found her annoying while he was training under Orochimaru. She appeared all of a sudden with Naruto, Sai and that Yamato guy in Orochimaru's hideout. He had been able to use Chidori Nagashi on them, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt Sakura. She was still as beautiful as he remembered.

When she found him about to kill Karin after defeating Danzo. He had tried to kill her. 2 times. If Kakashi and Naruto hadn't arrived, she would be long dead by now. But then again, he was possessed by hatred, he didn't want to kill Sakura, but he didn't want her to see what he was becoming either. And he tried to kill Naruto as well, he didn't want to send him to his death by taking him to Madara.

_(Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!)_

But that's in the past. Look towards the future, Sasuke tells himself, look towards the future.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Now 21 years old, Sasuke was in the ANBU, along with Sakura, but she wasn't able to go on missions right now because of the Creation: Rebirth jutsu she was learning from Tsunade.

Sasuke just got back home from his latest ANBU mission, to assassinate an infamous yakuza, and walked into the Uchiha Compound. He and Sakura moved in there after he convinced her to leave her tiny house.

As soon as he closed the door, he heard footsteps and looked up to see his wife of 4 years smiling brightly at him. He smirked at her, and she took his katana and placed it against the wall next to him. He removes the rest of his ANBU gear himself, then he kisses Sakura against her temple and walks over to the couch.

Sakura immediately starts fusses over his injuries. He thinks it's no big deal, but she feels that she needs to do this; help him in everyway possible.

"Sakura, it's fine, I'm fine, don't be annoying"

As soon as the word is out of his mouth, he instantly regrets it. The look of sadness on her face makes him realize that that word is taboo.

Then again, he should have known, every time in the past that he has called her annoying has resulted in her either leaving him angry or leaving her crying somewhere. Both of which affect her dearly.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun"

As soon as she finishes the sentence, she runs to her bedroom.

He gets up and runs after her.

'_Idiot! She cares too much! She loves you! Give her a break!' he mentally scolds himself._

Sakura ran in the bedroom. Sasuke follows here in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm ……. Just still not used to people caring about me, I guess" he apologizes.

She looks up, and smiled sweetly at him, and he knows he is forgiven. That she will always care.

* * *

_**You know I appreciate the finer things / But it's not what makes me happiest baby**  
__**{Money Honey}**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gratitude**

= noun.

The quality or feeling of being grateful or thankful.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As he sat there, in Konoha Hospital, he was actually having a panic attack for the first time in 18 years.

"Sasuke, dude, calm down. You're being troublesome. She'll be fine. Temari was, so Sakura will be too. No need to worry" Shikamaru said lazily.

"She has a 60% chance of not surviving this, Shikamaru. If she doesn't …… I wouldn't know what to do" Sasuke confessed.

"Dude, come on. Sakura and you and both 23 years old. You've been married for 6 years. You've both been on very dangerous ANBU missions. I don't think that, if anything, a caesarean section to deliver a baby will kill her. I've seen her fight, Sasuke. I know her strength. She will be fine. Have faith in her" Shikamaru finished.

Sasuke calmed down a bit. Yep, he was having a pre-paternal panic attack, alright. Sakura had to have their baby within hours or she would die. Tsunade had said that it runs in her family, so it's nothing to worry about. But she did have to have the baby as soon as possible though.

Sasuke remembered when she first told him she was pregnant ……

_**Flashback: **_

"_**Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her husband shyly.**_

"_**Hm?"he replied.**_

"_**I, uh, I need to tell you something"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

_**Sakura was too nervous to actually tell him, so she led him to the couch, and she lied down on her back while he sat next to her on the floor.**_

_**She grabbed his right hand and placed it on her stomach. Sasuke had no idea what she was doing. He felt her chakra running through her …..**_

_**Wait.**_

_**He felt a small pulse of chakra around her lower stomach. It wasn't her chakra, however, but it seemed to be living off of hers, for it was making small amounts of her chakra go down to it.**_

_**Sasuke wondered what on earth could cause a second being to be living inside ……**_

_**Wait. **_

_**A ….. second being ?**_

_**He checked the chakra pulse beating again. It wasn't like normal chakra. It was like a heartbeat.**_

_**And Sasuke was as sure as hell it wasn't her heart.**_

"_**S-Sasuke-kun?" she asked very quietly.**_

_**He processed her face, upset because she thought that he didn't want the baby, and decided to act upon it.**_

_**He grabbed her and held her lightly. He pressed his lips to her temple and said "That's wonderful. Thank you".**_

_**End Flashback**_

Everyone had been happy at the prospect of a new little Uchiha. Kakashi was happy that he could be a grandpa. Naruto was going to be the godfather and Temari was going to be the godmother.

Sasuke smirked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru was right. 1 hour and 46 minutes later, a medic-nin came out of the delivery room, saying to Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke? Your wife has passed out due to aesthetic, but you can come and see your new baby"

Sasuke nodded at the medic, then walked into the delivery room, and saw Hinata, who had performed the c-section, holding a clipboard and pen.

She heard him enter the room, finished whatever she was doing with her clipboard and pen and turned to look at him.

"I'll leave you 3 alone, Sasuke-san" she said, then left the room.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura first, noticing that her eyes were red. Probably from the pain, he assumed.

He kissed her on the forehead, before looking around the room. His eyes landed on the small bundle wrapped in a black cloth in an incubator in the room.

As quick as a flash he was across the room and looking at the little baby with adoration in his eyes. The baby opened its eyes and saw its father for the first time.

The baby reached out its tiny arms. Sasuke gently picked the baby up, noticing that the baby's eyes were green, the exact same shade as its mother's. The baby also had a tiny bit of black hair on its head, the same colour as its father's.

Sasuke noticed a clip board clipped onto the incubator. He picked it up and read it.

The information sheet had the baby's parentage, birthday (24th of April, 2017), everything vital.

But he wanted to know if the baby was a girl or boy. He searched the entire sheet, but found nothing. Wait, there it was. A pink symbol, consisting of a plus sign and a circle joined together.

So, they had a little girl.

Sasuke found a note at the bottom of the sheet:

_Mother has asked for father to name child. Will find out name later. – Hinata_

Good. Sasuke already had a name for his daughter. Kiara. Uchiha Kiara.

The little baby who was no older than 30 minutes old started trying to get closer to her father for warmth, and cooed quietly in the process. Sasuke held the baby to his chest and walked over to the hospital bed Sakura was sleeping on.

"She's beautiful. Just like you" he said to his sleeping wife.

Sakura stirred in her sleep, and Sasuke put a hand to her forehead to check her temperature. She wasn't burning up, but she wasn't cold either.

He looked at her with adoration in his eyes, like he had to his daughter. He felt many emotions at that moment. Pride for the fact that she had _his_ baby, sadness for the pain she had to go through to give birth to their daughter, but most of all, thankfulness.

She had given him everything he ever wanted or needed. She had given him her care, her devotion, her adoration, her respect, her body, her love, and now, a family. She had given him everything she had. He had never deserved her. He rejected her, he broke her heart too many times to count, he even tried to kill her.

Yet she still gave him her everything. After all the shit she had been put through even knowing him, she still gave him everything she had.

He put their daughter back into the incubator then walked back over to his wife. His kissed her forehead, then lips, then said to her,

"Thank you. For everything"

He remembered that that was not the first time he had said those words to her. But when he had said those words for the first time to her, when they both were 13, he had knocked her out and left her. He swore to himself at that moment that he would never leave her again.

He spoke a few words into her ear, but they fell upon deaf ears.

* * *

_**I won't tell you that I love you / Kiss or hug you**  
__**{Poker Face}**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hatred**

= noun.

The feeling of one who hates; intense dislike or extreme aversion or hostility.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuck, he was going to kill that bastard. His body just screamed blood lust, and he had never felt so angry in his life. That was saying something.

Hatred had been one of the first emotions Sasuke had ever felt in his whole life. Happiness, sadness. He had felt them with his friends and family growing up into the Uchiha Compound, but after his brother mercilessly killed the entire Uchiha clan, save himself, his little brother and the presumed-deceased Uchiha Madara, Sasuke had found that none of those emotions could save him from the intense guilt and pain he felt at his familys' death. He tried to replace it by hating his brother, and getting stronger to eventually kill his older brother.

When he actually did kill his brother, he found out afterwards that his brother had suffered from an fatal illness, but had prolonged his life with drugs, so his little brother could kill him. He also found out that Itachi did not want to kill his family, that 3 of the Konoha elders had ordered him to annihilate the Uchiha clan. And he had done so, because he loved his village more than his family.

But he could not bring himself to kill his little brother. Sasuke had been more important to him than all of Konoha. Because of that, Sasuke vowed to kill the Konoha elders to avenge his brother and family.

Sasuke had killed Danzo, but after a while, he got sick of killing. He got sick of hatred. Hell, he was sick of being Uchiha Sasuke. He wanted to be Sasuke, someone not obsessed with revenge and killing, someone who could resolve his problems by justice. He knew that he would never be acknowledged that way. Everyone, ever since the day he was born, he was seen as an Uchiha. One of the descendants of one of the most feared clans in Konoha. Everyone except his parents and brother saw him that way.

But then he met Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. They actually gave a damn about him. They got to know him, and saw him as Sasuke. Not Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke.

He was originally scared about forming bonds with new people. He didn't want anyone he cared about to die in front of him again. He wouldn't have been able to stand it.

But he eventually did make bonds with them. He protected them, and they protected him. But eventually, he left the village to kill his brother.

But now, he had never been so pissed in his life.

He and Sakura were on an ANBU mission. Some missing-nin bastards from the Mist village had been causing trouble around Konoha. 3 minions of the leader were currently attacking Sasuke, but with Chidori and Body Flicker, he knocked them out easily. He ran deeper in to the forest, where the leader was currently pulverizing Sakura. She had been able to block off most of his attacks, but he was more stronger than anyone she had ever faced in her whole life.

Sasuke ran at top speed towards the missing-nin leader, who had no chance to move due to lack of chakra, and drew out his katana and stabbed the leader in the ribcage with it, Sharingan activated, and then channeled Chidori through the blade. The enemy was paralyzed on the spot, seeing Sasuke's Sharingan eyes, he hissed and tried to spit in his eyes.

"Pssh, Uchiha. The people who kill their own family to live, eh?" the leader snarled.

"I don't care what you think about my family. But if you ever even put a scratch on my wife, I will kill you" Sasuke threatened.

Sasuke pulled the katana out of the missing-nin's ribcage and placed the edge of it against the enemy's neck. He kept it there, considering his options. He decided not to kill him. Be the better man.

"What, you're not going to kill me now? Ha, that's adorable" the missing-nin mocked the Uchiha.

As if to prove his point, he threw a kunai at the bloody pink-haired nin on the ground, breathing in an uneven pattern.

Sasuke threw a shuriken at the kunai, throwing it of track as it hit a tree.

"That was your last chance" Sasuke said as he stabbed the missing-nin in the heart with his blade.

He checked the former Mist nin's pulse to find nothing, then ran over to Sakura. She was heavily bleeding, he wouldn't be able to get her to the hospital in time. By the looks of it, she had lost 3/4 of her blood supply, and a few of her bones were broken.

He took her medical pack off of her and took out two blood supply pills to help her replenish her blood supply. He also took out a chakra supply pill to replenish her chakra.

Sasuke sat down, put Sakura's head in his lap and gently pried her mouth open. He put one pill in her mouth at a time, and after he gave her each pill he would tell her to swallow them. After that, he teleported them to Konoha hospital.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura survived, thankfully. After a few days recovery, she had permission to go home. She was able to walk, but her husband refused to let her do that, and carried her to the Nara Compound.

_(Stubborn bastard.)_

Kiara, who was now 3 years old, ran up to her mother from where she was playing outside with Shikamaru's son and daughter when she saw her for the first time in 2 weeks.

"Oka-san!! Otou-san!!" the toddler happily said.

"Hey Kia-chan!" Sakura said to her daughter.

"Hey baby girl. Have you been good for Shikamaru and Temari?" Sasuke asked his daughter.

"Uh huh! Shikaru and Manami wa naughty! They took ma tomatoes! Ma tomatoes!"

Sakura laughed at this. Her daughter had her eyes and brains, but she inherited her food tastes and hair colour from her father.

"Really? Did they eat them?" Sasuke asked.

"Nu-uh"

"That's good. Tomatoes are good for you" Sasuke replied.

"You would know that more than anyone, wouldn't you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said to her husband. Sasuke smirked in reply while he picked up Kiara.

Temari came out of her house with Shikamaru and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Are you all better now?" Temari said in greeting to her friend.

"Yes, thank you. Thanks for looking after Kiara. I hope she didn't eat your whole tomato supply" Sakura said to Temari.

Temari and Shikamaru laughed. "No, but she tried" Shikamaru replied.

"Do you guys need anything?" Temari asked.

"No, we'll be fine. Come on, Kiara. Say bye to Shikaru and Manami"

"Bye bye Shikaru, Manami, Tema-chan, Shika-san!" the Uchiha heiress said to her friends.

The two black-haired Nara children ran up to Kiara.

Manami was 4 years old, and a carbon copy of her mother, except she had her father's hair colour. She wore her hair up in the same hairstyle as her mother's, the 4 ponytails.

Shikaru looked exactly like his father in all ways, except he was a smaller 6 year old version.

"Bye Kia-chan!" the siblings said in unison.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oka-san?" Kiara said.

"Yes, Kia-chan?" Sakura answered.

"Can I have a brother? Manami sayd her brother helps her wid kunai practice, and he get her food when she is hungry" Kiara said.

Sakura blushed at her daughter's question.

"Um, well, Kia-chan –" Sakura started.

"That's a good idea, Kiara. When do you want your new little brother?" Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura looked at her husband as Kiara said "A soon as you can!" to find him smirking at Sakura.

Sakura gulped.

'_Oh ….. shit'_

* * *

_**Love love love / I want your love**  
__**{Bad Romance}**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love**

= noun.

A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Why did she do that?!

_** Flashback:**_

_** Sasuke and Sakura were now 29. Kiara was 6 and their son, Michiro, was 2. **_

_**Lately, Sakura was at the hospital more. Sasuke was confused. Sakura normally loved to be around her family. Ok, she was the best medic in Konoha now, she had surpassed Tsunade, but he was sure that she was asking for extra shifts at the hospital now. Which made absolutely no sense to Sasuke.**_

_**He had asked her why she wasn't at home as much now, but she had waved it off, saying that Tsunade was just really tired lately and asked Sakura to help out more. Now, Sasuke didn't know the Hokage that well, but even when she was nearly on her deathbed, she would keep to her duties.**_

_**So, Sakura was obviously hiding something from him.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke tried to interrogate Tsunade and Shizune on what was wrong with Sakura, but they were as clueless as he was. So, he decided to ask her friends.**_

_**He asked Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi and Shikamaru what was wrong with Sakura, but they just said she hadn't told them anything. Shikamaru told him to talk to Temari, as she was Sakura's best friend.**_

_**So, Sasuke set off to visit Temari.**_

_**End Flashback**_

When he asked Temari if she had any idea why Sakura was avoiding everyone, Temari told him to look around the home. Sasuke didn't get what she was saying at first, but his daughter helped him find out.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Otou-san?" Kiara asked her father.**_

"_**Yes, Kiara?"**_

"_**I think something's wrong with Oka-san. I walked past you and oka-san's room a few nights ago, and I heard her crying. I've heard her crying there since. Is something wrong with her?" Kiara asked, concerned for her mother.**_

"_**I don't know Kiara. I don't know".**_

"_**Please find out. When she came out of her room, her wrists had bright red scars on them"**_

"_**What?!"**_

_**She was really scaring him now. Sakura only slit her wrists when she was under really bad emotional stress.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**So Sasuke knew that Sakura was upset about something. He went back to the Nara Compound to talk to Temari again.**_

"_**She's upset. Kiara said she's been crying. Why?" he asked her.**_

"_**You don't know? I thought it would be obvious" Temari replied.**_

"_**Seriously, Temari. What's wrong with her?"**_

"_**Seriously? She's afraid"**_

"_**Of what?"**_

"_**That you're going to leave her as soon as Kiara and Michiro are old enough"**_

"_**How the hell did she get that idea?"**_

"_**I don't know. Maybe it's because you've tried to kill her once?"**_

"_**How did you –"**_

"_**She told me"**_

"_**But …… I wouldn't leave her. She thinks that? Ok, I'm not exactly the best conversationist, I can be an asshole when I want to be and I have horrible social skills, but I'm not that heartless. Not to her, never"**_

"_**I know that. I've explained that to her, but she won't listen. She depends on you like her lifeline. Sure, she can look after herself physically and mentally, but if you left, she'd be an emotional wreck. But everyone here notices you care about her and would never leave her. But she doesn't seem to"**_

"_**She never told me this"**_

"_**She probably thinks you wouldn't care. Like you said, you're not the best conversationist"**_

"_**Ok, I get that, but I don't treat her like she doesn't exist. If she's concerned about something, I'll comfort her. I do care, I express it to the best of my ability, but she …. I don't know"**_

"_**Tell her to come and see me this week. She's hiding something else from me. I'll try to coax it out of her"**_

_**End Flashback**_

She had tried to kill herself. Why, why?

She needed him, she said so herself, so why did she try to kill herself?

Naruto had asked to meet Sasuke at Ichiraku, and had punched him in the face, saying that, while he was getting treatment from Hinata for injuries he got during a mission, he had seen Sakura through the window in the next room, try to inject herself with snake venom. Naruto had thrown a scalpel at the syringe, and scolded her for trying to kill herself. Sakura begged him not to tell Sasuke, but Naruto did anyway.

"Listen, Sasuke, something's really wrong with her. Ask Temari-san what's wrong. Sakura-chan only talks to her" Naruto demanded.

"Thanks, Naruto" replied Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke burst into the Nara Compound.

"Shikamaru, where's Temari?! I need to talk to her. It's about Sakura. She ….. tried to kill herself" Sasuke said to the cloud-watcher.

"What?! Shit! Temari!" Shikamaru yelled out to his wife.

Temari ran into the room.

"What's the problem?!" Temari said, nervous.

"Naruto was at the hospital, and he saw Sakura try to kill herself. She was about to inject snake venom into her bloodstream, but he stopped her just in time" Sasuke answered.

"WHAT?! Fuck, why?" Temari asked.

"I don't know! Did she say anything to you?!"

"It took me a while, but I found out. She's ……… depressed"

"Yeah, I could've fucking figured that out for myself"

"No, it's something else"

"What, then?"

"……….."

"WHAT, TEMARI, WHY IS SHE UPSET?!"

"IT'S BECAUSE SHE THINKS YOU DON'T LOVE HER!!"

"……… What?!"

"She …… she thinks you don't love her. She said the other day that she thinks that you are using her as a baby machine for your clan"

"Bullshit! I would not use her for that! She ….. she doesn't know?"

"Well, think about it. She says she loves you every time she can. I guess …….. yeah"

"Sasuke, you have to go see her. She probably really needs you right now" Shikamaru said to Sasuke.

"Yes. See you later guys"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bolted his way back to the Uchiha Compound, ran into his and Sakura's bedroom and grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed with him on top of her.

"Why?!" he asked her.

"H-huh?" Sakura replied.

Sasuke then started kissing her. "Why did you try to kill yourself?! Why?!" he nuzzled her neck with his head.

"B-because you don't want or need me" she answered.

"Bullshit"

He gently pulled off her nightgown, and started rubbing her breasts.

"You don't. Y-you don't act like it, you've never needed me –"

"Yes I fucking do. You are the woman I returned to Konoha for. You are the woman I gave up revenge for. You are the woman I missed like hell when I was in other villages. You are the woman I felt like crying for after I found out about your parents. You are the woman I felt like killing the fucking Kazekage for when he cheated on you. You are the woman I felt so fucking happy with myself for marrying. You are the woman who still loves me after everything I put you through. You are the woman I am incredibly thankful at for giving me a family again. You are the woman I would kill for to keep you safe. Fuck, Sakura, you are the woman that I _love_" he confessed to her.

Sakura gasped, then looked at her husband, and she could see the evident sadness, lust and love in his eyes.

She knew, at that moment, that he was telling the truth. He did care for and love her. she just had been too blind to see it.

She started crying, and Sasuke was scared for a moment, but then he saw that she was smiling.

"I-I love you too, Sasuke-kun" she replied between sobs.

"Everyone in this village needs you. Our friends, the whole village. Especially me and the kids. We'd die without you. Especially me. You are my source of sanity, you know that? Kami, I'd kill myself if you did" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled, and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

Then, as she pulled off his clothes, she knew he and her were actually _making love._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Longing.**

**Envy.**

**Pain.**

**Pride.**

**Lust.**

**Annoyance. **

**Gratitude. **

**Hatred. **

**Love.**

_As without her, all he'd have was hatred, pride and pain. And what type of life was that?_

_One which he had never wanted to experience again._

_And with her and his family, he felt something he hadn't felt in 21 years._

_Whole. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Nobody knows who I really am / I've never felt this empty before / And if I ever need someone to come along / Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?**  
__**{Life is like a boat – Rie Fu}**_

* * *

Done! Ugh, that was the longest oneshot I've ever made. 34 pages on Word. Ugh.

This wasn't supposed to be my first lemon oneshot, but whatever.

Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.

Please review. I want to know how my first lemon went.

P.S The incubator thing that Kiara was put in was used because she was 8 weeks premature (born at 32 weeks instead of the normal 40) and had to have special care. But because she's an Uchiha, she was able to come out of it for a while to see her daddy and mummy.

- Rukia


End file.
